Kamehameha
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball FighterZ *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot *Jump Force Users *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Ultra Instinct) *Kid Goku *GT Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) *Xeno Goku *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate) *GT Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Krillin *Tien *Yamcha *Grandpa Gohan *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *GT Goten *Xeno Goten *GT Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) *Pan *Shadow Goku *Android 21 (Transformed) *Clone Goku *Clone Krillin *Clone Yamcha *Clone Gohan *Clone Cell *Clone Kid Buu Variations *Super Kamehameha *Angry Kamehameha *Majin Kamehameha *God Kamehameha *10x Kamehameha *Final Kamehameha *Big Bang Kamehameha *Bluff Kamehameha *100x Big Bang Kamehameha *Dark Kamehameha *Father-Son Kamehameha *Bros. Kamehameha *Family Kamehameha Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Users *Goku *Krillin *Yamcha *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Cell (1st Form) *Cell (2nd Form) *Cell Jr. *Kid Goku Damage *Goku: 10,000-11,500 - 12,000-13,500 *Krillin: 10,000 - 12,000 *Yamcha: 9,000 - 12,000 *Goten: 17,500 - 20,500 *Goten (Super Saiyan): 26,250 - 29,250 *Cell (1st Form): 10,000 - 12,000 *Cell (2nd Form): 10,500 - 12,000 *Cell Jr.: 19,500-22,000 - 20,500-22,000 *Kid Goku: 10,000 - 12,000 Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai Users *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate) *Krillin *Cell (Perfect) *Kid Buu *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan) Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Users *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan 2) *Krillin *Yamcha *Goten (Super Saiyan) *Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form) *Cell Jr. *Pan *Kid Goku *Grandpa Gohan Damage *Goku: 4800 - 11,400 *Goku (Super Saiyan 2): 6000 - 14,220 *Krillin: 3300 - 7920 *Yamcha: 4200 - 8400 *Goten (Super Saiyan): 3000 - 10,800 *Cell (1st Form): 4500 - 11,880 *Cell (2nd Form): 4800 - 13,800 *Cell Jr.: 12,600 *Pan: 2820 - 9960 *Kid Goku: 2040 - 10,080 *Grandpa Gohan: 1800 - 11,040 Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Users *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Krillin *Yamcha *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Cell (1st Form) *Cell Jr. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Kamehameha is a Ki Super Skill which drops on Saiyan Blood, a 1-star Parallel Quest. Description The definitive Dragon Ball skill! Fire a Ki Blast that can be charged to Stage 3! Users *Goku *Goku (Super Saiyan God) *Goku (GT) *Gohan (Adult) *Krillin *Tien *Yamcha *Goten *Vegito *Cell (Perfect) *Cell (Full Power) *Majin Buu *Pan Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Users *Trunks (GT) *Goku (1/3/4/6/7/8/9/10/11/12/13/14/16/17/18) *Goku (Super Saiyan God) *SSGSS Goku (2) *Goku (GT) (2/3) *Gohan (Teen) (1) *Gohan (Adult) *Goten (2) *Krillin (1/3/4) *Yamcha (3) *Cell (First Form) *Cell (Perfect) (1) *Cell (Full Power) *Cell Jr. (1) *Majin Buu (2) *Vegito (2) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Pan (1) *Majin Buu (Gohan Absorbed) *Goku (Ultra Instinct) Description The definitive Dragon Ball skill! Fire a Ki Blast that can be charged to Stage 3! Dragon Ball Legends Users *Cell (1st Form) *Cell Jr. *Gohan (Future) *Gohan (Future) (Super Saiyan) *Goku *Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan) *Goku (Youth) *Master Roshi *Pan *Shallot *Yamcha Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Moves Category:Dragon Ball Moves